All of The Noises
by AllDatFeedback
Summary: A new sound-manipulating villain named Feedback is in town. But is he really a villain? Rated K for some fighting.
1. Noisy Robbery

Teen Titans Fanfiction: All of The Noises

**Note: I do not own Teen Titans in any way whatsoever. Feedback, however, is an original villain.**

Chapter 1

It was a dark night in Jump City. However, it was not stormy.

Everyone appeared to be either sleeping, drinking, or doing night jobs. There was one exception, however...

The doors of the bank were kicked open.

"This is a holdup!" The unknown figure who had busted into the bank chuckled. "I've always wanted to say that."

Then a sonic disc flew out of nowhere and hit him in the back. He whipped around.

"Sorry, Feedback," Robin said, "but your holdup will have to wait. It looks like your speakers are about to run out of batteries."

Feedback looked like a silver humanoid robot with two large circular speakers on both of his shoulders. He had some red plate armor on his elbows and knees.

Feedback glared at the five Titans. "Well, well, well. The Teen Titans. Out of batteries, you say? Good thing they're RECHARGEABLE!"

He launched two sound blasts out of his speakers.

"Titans! Go!" Robin yelled.

The Titans split up, causing the sound blasts to slam into the wall.

Cyborg charged at Feedback, but he sidestepped and placed something on Cyborg's back. Seconds later it exploded, and Cyborg went down.

Robin lunged at Feedback and swung his staff. Feedback grunted at the impact, and then pulled out a machete. They clashed, with Robin parrying Feedback's wild slashes. Eventually Feedback knocked Robin's staff out of his hands and then kicked him in the guts.

Beast Boy was next. He turned into a tiger and lunged at Feedback.

"Nap time, kitty!" Feedback launched a voice coil(part of a speaker) at Beast Boy, which tied up the Titan like a rope.

Then Starbolts flew at Feedback, but he was ready. He created a sound shield around himself, causing the bolts to bounce off harmlessly.

"Sound trumps light, I'm afraid." (Author's note: this is untrue. Light moves faster than sound.) Feedback launched a miniature, purple voice coil at Starfire. The voice coil exploded when it touched her.

Feedback turned towards Raven, who had launched a table at him while his back was turned. He calmly grabbed the table and hurled it back at Raven.

"That was too easy!" Feedback cackled. "Not much of a team!"

Cyborg had recovered, so Feedback's words were short-lived as he was struck by a sonic cannon blast. Robin followed up by freeing Beast Boy by slashing the voice coil open.

Feedback now had a T-Rex ready to rip his throat out.

"I surrender," he muttered.

**Author's note: This is NOT the whole fanfiction! **


	2. Army of Noise

Halfway to the jail truck, Feedback pulled a surprise attack.

"Heads up!"

Feedback broke out of the guards' grasps and then fired two of his explosive voice coils at them. Then he fled off into the night.

The Titans were back at the Titans Tower, so they didn't notice immediately.

"We whooped Feedback's butt! Usually he's more of a challenge..." Beast Boy looked troubled.

"Lighten up, bro! He didn't expect a surprise attack!" Cyborg clapped Beast Boy on the back.

The TV exclaimed, "Breaking news! A villain called Feedback has escaped from jail!"

Beast Boy glared at Cyborg.

"What? I didn't know he would escape!" Cyborg protested.

"Well, wherever he is, he's probably not coming out of hiding until later," Robin said. "So we won't be seeing him too soon."

Feedback, in his evil lair, pounded his fist into his palm. "Beaten again! Darn those Titans! Only an army could..."

He grinned. "I have an idea. All I need to do is wait until another crime is committed."

He didn't have to wait long.

About two seconds after Feedback turned his TV on, an announcer exclaimed, "Breaking news! Doctor Light is robbing a bank!"

"I'll have to bypass him, but that was perfect timing!"

Feedback snuck out of his evil lair and turned to the store he was about to rob: Radio Shack.

"Excellent. While the Titans are distracted..."

Feedback barged into the store and immediately grabbed a big speaker. He dragged it to his evil lair.

This continued for about seven minutes.

Finally, when Feedback was done with his robbery, the Radio Shack was emptied of speakers, microphones, and any other sound-related devices.

"This will finish those pesky Titans!"


	3. Making Some Noise

"Radio Shack's speakers, microphones, and any other sound-related devices have disappeared!" were the news when the Titans go back.

"Gee, wonder who that could have been?" Raven said sarcastically.

"More breaking news!" the announcer announced. "The bank is being robbed - again - by the villain named Feedback! He appears to have some things that look like speakers, microphones, and any other sound-related devices!

"We'll have to stop him," Robin said. "Titans! Go!"

"All right, Feed - whoa."

Feedback had been prepared. The speakers, microphones, and any other sound-related devices had merged into six beings with speakers for bodies, microphones for arms and legs, and any other sound-related devices attached to random places in general.

"Cool, huh?" Feedback laughed. "This is my sound army. They obey what I tell them, and they almost pack as much of a punch as me. Sound army, attack while I retrieve my money!"

The six sound beings attacked. One body-slammed Robin. The second one was blasting Cyborg with sound waves. Two were double-teaming Raven with punches. The fifth had grabbed Starfire and was trying to crush her. And the biggest one had trapped Beast Boy in a sound bubble that changed size when he changed shape.

Feedback stood in front of the Titans and cackled. "That was pathetic! You didn't even fight back! Sound army, trap them!"

Within moments, all of the Titans were trapped in sound bubbles.

"I'll go away with this money to my alternate hideout in Steel City - the building near my hideout here is scheduled for demolition. Nice job handling Dr. Light - HATE that guy. Sound army, follow!"

Feedback walked out the door. A few minutes later, the sound bubbles disappeared and the Titans were released.

"There's one thing Feedback miscalculated," Cyborg pointed out. "The Titans East are in Steel City."

"We'll have to alert them," Robin said. He took out his communicator.


End file.
